Unleashed
by CMW2
Summary: Part 1 of ? of My Green Eggs and Ham series. Marshall's finally had enough of hiding how he feels and Mary pays the price for it;Spoilers for late Season 2;Rated for ghost chili spice and language;34th in my 2010 SSS Project


**Author's Note: I know I said that I'd write a fic of when Marshall snaps in an angry way in the aftermath of the D-Bag but I can't find my recruited beta. I sent the first chapter to her last week but I haven't gotten a response yet. I really hope she's okay…**

**To take my mind off of the worry and the impending doom known as high school (my last year! Get some!), I'm going to write a Marshall snaps in a heated, spine tingling, "oh my fucking god, why didn't I do him earlier?" kind of way. He's probably going to be **_**way**_** OOC (and Mary too for that matter) but I couldn't get this plot bunny out of my head. **

**This lusty little ditty is set after Raph proposes but before Mary decides to be stupid and let him know about WitSec. You guys know the time: the heated sexual tension, the heavy remarks, the surreptitious glances at her tits…it's M&M at their finest!**

**Disclaimer: "Honestly, it's not mine!"**

Marshall Mann had always been a serene and gentle creature. He had left the tough bravado to his brothers and father. While they pursued women and everything else they wanted with the ferocity of a lion, Marshall was more measured, more subtle, kind of like a Venus Flytrap. The plant always got what it wanted in the end and no one messed with it unless they were stupid or looking to build a strip mall on its habitat. Marshall had been like that all his life and he was a loyal disciple of the principle "if it ain't broke, don't fix it."

Mary Shannon had changed that. She had blown into his life as a trigger happy, tactless blonde bitch and once she had decided to stay in ABQ, he had set out to befriend her. Once that had been accomplished, he set out to become her partner not just in the field but in life. It had been going well…until she met and somehow convinced herself to marry Raphael Ramirez, a baseball player, a man who had cheated on her, and a man who wanted to turn her into June fuckin' Cleaver. As soon as she _**kept**_ that damned ring on, the Venus Flytrap had been stomped on by a predator that Marshall simply called Grendel.

Grendel was primal, uncontrolled, and howling for his chosen mate: Mary. He had been born in his head since the day he met the madwoman but Marshall had kept him tightly chained up in the dungeon of his subconscious. Although he made a lot of noise (in the form of lusty, nasty and downright kinky day and night dreams of his partner), Grendel usually yielded when Marshall told him to for the sake of best friendship and partnership

Not this time. Not since she put that damned ring on for real. The Beast urged him to grab her and sink his teeth into her until she looked like a leopard and then fuck her cross-eyed. He wanted to demand that she kick the jackass (and her leeches of family members) to the curve, never to return. He wanted him to chuck that ring far into the desert until it beaned a scorpion or a stray chupracabra. Grendel wanted Mary to only want him and his master, not some has been baseball player who didn't even know what her favorite color was (midnight blue, by the way). The Beast wanted Mary and he was not going to shut up until his master actually did something about it.

Instead of forcing him back into his dungeon like before, Marshall finally surrendered, which was why he was heading into the office at 2:48 in the morning.

Mary was there. She was refusing to go home because she didn't want to deal with all the "wedding shit that Squish and Jinx wanted to push in her face into", as she so delicately termed it. She had also mentioned that she and Raphael were fighting like cats and dogs over everything and that she hadn't let the man touch her in over a month. It was funny. Engaged people were supposed to be randier than ever yet she hadn't let him at her since he put the ring (shackle) on her finger. Warning sign? Marshall certainly thought so, as did The Beast.

The circumstances were absolutely perfect to make his move, Grendel whispered in his ear. After all, she was horny and a horny Mary made an even more brutally honest Mary. If Marshall could just say the right things (the honest things) and touch her in the right places, he could have his cake and eat her too.

"Marshall? It's like ass o' clock in the morning. What are you doing here?"

She yawned and stretched her arms up over her head, revealing a tantalizing strip of stomach as her orange tank top rode up. An image of him ripping that tank to shreds made the last chain break and Grendel eagerly charged to the forefront of his mind. The Beast was unleashed and he wasn't coming back inside anytime soon, not that Marshall wanted him to.

Very well, then. Game on.

"I could ask _**you**_ that, Mary."

_**/**_

There was something off about him.

Now, granted, it was Marshall. There was _**always **_something off about him but this sort of off made her blood start to race, as the little bit of honeyed edge his tone. It was like his slam the scumbag to the ground tone but softer…_**sexier.**_ No! Bad! You're engaged now, Shannon! You can't keep thinking like that when you've got a…Raph. That wouldn't be…

Marshall unzipped his hoodie and he had on a dark grey under tank like he had when he had been epically sick. He was a bit bulkier than before but that bulk…it was damn good bulk. Someone had obviously been drinking their milk and eating their Wheaties…

"I'm slogging through my paperwork."

"Why? You usually make me do it via death threats and pie."

Was it her imagination or did his eyes seem a little sharper? And they weren't the shade of baby blue she was used to. No, they were navy blue and shining like cobalt. His pupils were dilated, too. Was he stoned? Mary quickly dismissed that idea. For one thing, Marshall would _**never**_ show up to work at any hour stoned and for another, if he had been getting stoned, he would've let her in on it...

"Yeah, but…well, I didn't feel like going home tonight."

"Why?"

"What is this? 20 Questions?" she chuckled nervously as he began to slowly but surely advance on her. What was _**up**_ with him tonight…and why was it making her wet? Only Raph was supposed to be able to do that…and the Dreams she had about a certain Cowboy who had just kicked off his sneakers. God, his feet were huge!

"Only if you make it that way, Mary. Why didn't you want to go home tonight?"

"Raph and I are fighting." she admitted in a small voice.

"Surprise. What's he bitching about this time?"

Whoa. Whoa, whoa, whoa…Marshall didn't usually sound so harsh towards Raph. That was _**her **_thing! He usually was the diplomatic one, the neutral party, the one pushing her to reconcile. What the hell was going on? She finally registered that he was more than halfway to her now and Mary unconsciously backed towards the conference room. Something was obviously wrong with her Cowboy so she was going to figure out what and the room would provide a bit more privacy for the morning…morning? Why was she thinking that far ahead?

'The usual. I won't let him fix the house. I won't give him a key to the house. I won't choose a date for the wedding. I take my ring off too much. I won't choose colors...oh, and of course, I won't tell him anything about my job." she rattled off as her hips made contact with the table.

And that had led to the usual "Are you cheating on me with Marshall?" bitch fight and Mary had decided to sleep away from home until further notice. Raph needed to calm down and she just needed to get away from this ever deepening mista- _**choice**_ she had made in accepting his ass backward proposal.

"He should trust you more, Mary. You've never given him a reason not to. Why were you backing away from me?"

Surprised at the abrupt change of subject, she met his gaze and got all of her answers and then some. Oh, shit. Oh, _**holy fucking**_ shit! She hadn't been wrong after all. Marshall _**did**_ entertain more than friendly thoughts about her and now, he was looking to do something about it. Something stupid and wrong and hot and sexy…

"Marshall, why are you really here tonight? Is it to check on me or…?"

His arms snapped out with lightning speed and she was pinned to him, feeling every throbbing inch of why he was here. Her eyes widened but she didn't try to move away from him. She couldn't even if she wanted to. God, he was strong! And he smelled so good, like gunpowder and l-love…

"It's simple."

She whimpered quietly as he took her earlobe into her mouth and as he whispered 7 filthy, life changing words.

"I'm here to fuck you hard, Mary."

_**/**_

He took advantage of her dropped jaw and kissed her hungrily, putting them on the conference room table. She shuddered underneath him and then thrust her tongue forward, responding to him ardently, scratching at his back.

"I can't take it anymore. I can't deny how I feel about you anymore and I will not. If you still feel obligated to marry that asshole after I'm done with you, fine but right now…"

She keened as he brutally pinched her nipples through that damned tank and her bra.

"…you're _**mine!**_"

Acting on all of his deviant thoughts from earlier, he shredded that tank top, leaving her in only a sky blue and purple demicup bra. Mary was trembling like a leaf underneath him but the want in her eyes overruled her rightfully felt fear. After all, her sweet little Doofus had degenerated into a rutting Neanderthal and it was all her fault. If he were her, he'd be terrified too. The bra was quickly disposed of and he was looking at the fullest, highest, prettiest set of tits he had ever seen in his life.

Her trembling increased as his brushed light fingertips over the aureoles, moving slowly but surely to invitingly pale pink nipples.

"M-Marshall?"

"Mm-hm?" he rumbled as he toyed with them, making them hard for his watering mouth.

"How long have you wanted to do this?"

"Since I met you. At first, it was just a fantasy of making the badass bombshell that Stan stuck me with shut up for more than 5 minutes but as I got to know you…"

Mary cried out as his tongue finally touched first one, then both of them like a lazy snake's.

"…it became a fantasy of just having you in my life and in my bed. Do you want me to stop?"

"Uh…no. And that's not good. I…well, I'm kinda engaged right now…"

"I've made it clear that I don't care about that…"

He really _**did**_ care but he was ignoring that in favor of removing her belt from her jeans and kissing down her trembling stomach. He was in this now and damn if he wasn't going to see it through to a sweaty, satisfying end.

"…and obviously, _**you **_don't either. You're not wearing your ring and if you didn't want this, you would've hog tied me and left me in the desert by now. Ergo, you want this and you want _**me**_. What you _**don't **_want is to be with Raphael anymore and I fail to see why you haven't tossed him out on his ass."

He pulled her jeans and panties off and scooted back so that he was sitting in one of the chairs, draping her legs over his shoulders to bring her with him.

"It…it's not that simple, Marshall. Raph and I…we've got history."

"Is that _**history**_ worth being trapped and miserable for the rest of your life?" he asked as he nibbled on her inner thighs.

"It...it's better than being alone! N-no other man would be insane enough to be with me!" she retorted breathlessly.

"And that's where your logic goes straight to hell, Mary. You're not alone. You have me. I couldn't leave you even if I wanted to and I _**have**_ wanted to before. And as for your other point…well you, of all people, should know that I'm not exactly the picture of sanity."

Her rebuttal was lost in a near agonized scream as he put his mouth on her dripping pussy for the first of hopefully many times.

_**/**_

If she had known that Marshall could do things so well with his mouth and his words, then she would've tied him to her bed years ago. Good god…

She shivered as he quickly shed his jeans and boxers and let him pull her into his lap. She could still see elements of the Marshall she had grown accustomed to but this man…he was a beast unleashed and it was all her fault. For once, the feeling of blame felt delicious instead of a heavy burden. No, the only heavy thing she felt right now was a very thick, very long, and very willing cock against her stomach.

"Protection?"

"Pill." she rasped as he lifted her hips up.

"Want this?"

"God, _**yes.**_"

"Good."

The air rushed out her lungs in a yell as he impaled her and his blunt nails dug even harder into her hips as he made her ride him. Mary leaned forward and captured his lower lip between her teeth, initiating another round of devastating kissing. The chair creaked ominously beneath them but Mary didn't care. If Marshall didn't care about the repercussions of their crazy but needed actions, then she wouldn't either. Well, not for a while, anyway.

Marshall had been right earlier, completely right. She did feel obligated to marry Raph and their "history" wasn't worth about 50 years (or days, knowing her job) of misery just to make everyone else happy. That wasn't the Mary Shannon he knew and it wasn't the one she knew either. Quite frankly, she had been an absolute pussy lately and she was surprised that Marshall hadn't called her out earlier.

_**He **_**has!**_** You just didn't want to listen until he seized you like Attila the Hun and went Sex God on your stubborn, stupid ass!**_

For once, her inner voice had a damn good point and she wasn't going to ignore it. She had a plan of action now: Come hard enough to see stars, tell Marshall that he was right, and then go break it off with Raph before coming back for more sex with her partner, best friend, and the only one who would be stupid enough to love her for real. Yeah, that was it. That was the best non work related plan she had come up with in months…

As she fell over the edge again, Marshall let out a window rattling roar of her name and the chair finally cried Uncle and sent them to the floor in a tangled, multi orgasmic heap.

_**/**_

Grendel finally went back into his hole and Marshall looked at the rag doll that used to be Mary warily as she panted for air on his chest. Big, slumberous celery colored eyes looked at him dazedly but an owlish blink cleared them enough for him to listen to what she had to say.

"O-okay, Marshall. I get it. I _**really**_ get it. Keep in mind that I think you deserve way fuckin' better than me but if you want me, you got me. Give me a couple of hours to get feeling back in my legs and then I'll go end it with Raph."

"Seriously? Just like that?"

"Mm-hm."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. It's going to be hard as hell but yeah, I'm sure. Sweet Baby Jesus, Marshall…you've been holdin' out on me!" she wheezed scoldingly as she thumped him on the chest.

He chuckled and replied, "I'm not usually like this with women. You're an exception."

"Damn right I am. God.. how…how the rip roaring hell are we going to explain all this to Stan and Medusa? We-we broke a **_chair_**…" she giggled stupidly.

"It's not like they've never gone at it like beasts before." he leered triumphantly.

Even as she hit him and called him "a nasty ass, crazy ass Doofus", Marshall couldn't wipe the idiotic grin off his face.

He finally had his girl.

And deep in his mind, Grendel purred contently.


End file.
